Operation: BRAINWASH
by Aeris33
Summary: Numbah 3 was kidnapped! By who? Cree and some adults! Why does she act strange when she comes back?


_(I found this a while back, and I thought I should upload it. xD It's a bit lame, but hey! I wrote this when I was about 14 so who can blame me?)_

OPERATION - B.R.A.I.N.W.A.S.H.

Bullying

Radiating

Adults

Infected

Numbuh3

With

A

Stunning

Hocuspocus

It was a normal day at the KND tree house, and everyone was just sitting doing stuff. Numbuh 3 was playing with her sleeping rainbow monkey, numbuh 4 and 2 were playing a video game, numbuh 1 was thinking about missions and numbuh 5 was sitting watching T.V..

Numbuh 1 looked at everyone. "We need to do something then just sit here all day doing nothing!"

Numbuh 5 turned around and put her hand on the couch edge. "Well you dont think Numbuh 5 agrees? WHAT do you want us to do?"

Numbuh 3 interrupted. "We should play a game!"

Numbuh 4 jumped off the couch. "NO WAY!" He yelled. "Last time we played a game, YOU cheated!"

Numbah 3 put her face infront of numbuh 4 easily. "NO I DIDN'T!" She said shaking her head with fire in her eyes. Then her eyes watered. "And it was only a suggestion..." She said sadly.

"Well, A game is worth the shot!" Numbuh 2 said.

"I guess.." Said Numbuh 1. He got up from the couch and went closer to the team. "But what game should we play?"

Numbuh 3 jumped up and down multiple times. "OH OH OH OH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" She screeched. "Lets play hide-go-seek!" Everyone starred at Numbuh 3.

"WHY? Hide-and-go-seek?" Numbuh 4 yelled putting his hands up.

"Cause it fun! If you like it, I'll be 'IT' First!" She covered her eyes and everyone else shrugged. They quietly snook out of the room and then the 'Teenager' alarm went off

Everyone but Numbuh 3 heard the alarm, they didnt notice that numbuh 3 didn't because they were to busy with getting their weapons. Numbuh 3 was still counting in the room while the others were in the other room looking for the teenager. By the time they found the teenager, he was with two adults by his side.

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Numbah 1.

"Were just stalling.." Said the adult to the right.

"Shut-UP!" The teenager said smacking the side of the adults head.

"Sorry, I forgot!" He said immediately rubbing his head.

"What do you mean stalling? Stalling for what?" Asked Numbah 2. The teen and the adults just smiled. Next thing they all heard was a breaking sound.

"Hey, You cant break our stuff!" Everyone heard Numbah 3 politely say.

"Shut-Up! A Kid like you cant tell me what to do!" Then heard next. Then they heard Numbah 3 screaming.

"That sounded like.." Numbah 5 tried to explain, but then they all dropped there weapons and ran to Numbah 3. (( Of course, Wally was first )) And then they got to the room Numbah 3 was in.

They all saw who took Numbah 3. The teen had her by the arm. The teen and Numbah 3 were floating into the air.

"CREE?" They all screamed with shock.

Cree laughed. "Ah haha! Why would you brats leave such a girly brat in a room all by herself? Man you guys are idiots!" Cree said laughing again.

"OH Please, PLEASE Lemme go! My arm hurts and-"

"Release you..?" Cree interrupted. "WHY would I do that?"

"Let her go NOW!" Ordered Numbah 4.

"You wish!" Cree smirked. The other teen and the adults came flying from the other room making holes in the roof from flying into the roof. Cree laughed and left.

"KUKI!" Numbah 4 yelled.

Kuki dropped her rainbow monkey she was holding. "SAVE THE RAINBOW MONKEY!" Kuki yelled and her voice got lower and lower every time she got closer to the sky.

Numbuh 4 just starred and the rainbow monkey.

After the teens and adults left, Numbuh 4 was walking around in a circle and the rest were thinking. "What should we do?" He asked.

Numbah 1 thought for a while. "We should just stay calm."

"CALM?" Numbuh 4 asked Pulling Numbuh 1's shirt so they were face to face. "Someone just took Kuki, and you want US to stay calm?" Numbuh 4 pushed Numbuh 1 on the floor and started to walk in circles again.

"Ohhh It looks like SOMEONES worried." Numbuh 5 said pointing to Numbuh 4.

"NO!" He said embarrassed, and looked at the florr. "I..." Before he could finish, Numbuh 1's watch went off and it showed Kuki.

"Hey Wally, Numbah 5, Numbah 2 and Numbah 1!"

"Where ARE You?" Asked numbuh 2.

"I don't know, But EVERYONE we met is going to give me a massage!" She moved her watch to a chair. "It doesn't look so great, but its cool!"

Numbahs 1,2,4 and 5 looked at everyone working on the chair.

"There's the Tolietator and the Vegetable lady," Said Numbuh 5.

"Theres the cat lady," said numbuh 2,

"Theres that doctor..." Said numbuh 1.

"And there's Cree!" Said Numbuh 4. Cree came to the screen.

"Come on Kuki, time for your massage.." She said smiling turning off the watch.

"NUMBUH 3!" They all yelled.

When the modator went off, Everyone had a shocked face.

"What should we do know?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I dont know about you guys, but Im going to my room to think!" Screamed Numbuh 4 as he walked to his room.

Everyone went to their room to think. But 2 hours later, they all went to the main room and Kuki was playing.

"KUKI!" Numbuh 4 asked getting closer to her. "WHERE have you been? We have ALL been worried!"

"But I think we know who was most worried.." Numbuh 5 whispered to Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 laughed covering his mouth.

"Psh!" Numbuh 3 smiled. "I told you they only wanted to give me a massage!" Numbuh 3 got up and started walking to her room.

"Psh, what wrong with YOU guys?" She asked while leaving to her room.

Numbuh 4's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "What was THAT about?" Numbuh 4 asked. "I swear she..!" Then they heard Kuki scream again.

They all ran to her room. "Kuki, Are you alright?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Kuki was starring at her room with her hands in fists in the air. "WHATS WRONG WITH THIS ROOM?!" Numbuh 3 asked yelling. E

veryone looked at her weird. They havent touched a single thing.

"Its probably all of these stupid stuffed animals!" Numbuh 4 muttered to himself.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 whispered and elbowed Numbuh 4.

"No! Hes right!" Numbuh 3 went on. "I mean look at all these STUPID stuffed aminals!" (( Did that on purpose )) "I mean really? WHATS with all of these aminals? And WHY do they have a 3 on ALL of them?" She asked grabbing one of her animals then kicking it to the air. "WHAT WAS I THINKING?" She asked pulling her hair and closing her eyes.

EVERYONE was shocked with their eyes wide open now. "Okay, im going to redue this room!" She said pushing all of the members out of the room.

"Kuki, Are you sure your alright?" Numbuh 4 asked worried.

"Yes Im sure..!" She said smiling. "NOW GET!" She said pushing him out.

By the time she was finished, she went to the door and was happy about what she did with her "new" room. She went out the door and skipped out the door and into the main room where everyone else was.

"Where were you for the last 3 hours?" Asked numbuh 5.

"I was cleaning my room! Now it doesn't have those aminals or the STUPID Rainbow monkeys!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Nothing!" She said with anger in her eyes.

"I swear something is wrong with you!" Said Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 5 agrees with Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 interrupted.

"Well if YOU guys are just going to disagree with me, Ill just Go in my 'New and Lovely room!" She said turning around.

"What does your room look like anyway?" Asked Numbuh 2.

"Follow me if you want to find out!"

They followed Kuki to her new room and they were suprised; It looked a lot bigger without all of the stuffed animals in it, but it was different.

"Uh, Kuki, are you sure you're not sick or something?" Numbuh 5 asked placing her hand on Kukis forehead.

Kuki smacked her hand. "Yes Numbuh... Uh..." Kuki thought.

"Numbuh 5?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah!" Kuki said pointing a finger in the air. Everyone stared at her, then the room. "Whats in here?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Well," Answered Numbuh 3. "THIS is my.."

"What the crud is this?" Numbuh 4 asked looking at a weird device.

"I didnt name anything yet, But thats where I brush my teeth! Well it actually brushes my teeth perfectly!" She said smiling. Her teeth were shining. Everyone was covering their eyes. "WHY would you want to brush your teeth?" Asked numbuh 1.

"Yeah," Finished Numbuh 2. "Your a KID in secter V! Kids next door dont brush their teeth if they're a kid."

"Well sorry for being different!" Kuki yelled.

"Numbuh 5 is wondering what this is.." Numbuh 5 asked acting like Kuki wasn't acting different.

"THAT is...Uh..." Kuki was thinking. "Thats for me to do my homework."

"HOMEWORK?" Numbuh 4 yelled. "Why would YOU want to do homework Kuki? KIDS Dont do their homework!"

Kuki just starred at them. "Haven't you four heard of 'change'?" Kuki asked everyone.

Numbuh 4 was getting hungry. He clutched his hands to his stomach and looked around. He found a Fridge and ran to it. "Well, Its a good thing you have a fridge! I hope its full of Soda or candy..." Then he opened it. "WHAT?" He yelled. "Kuki, WHY do you have GROSS food in here?"

Kuki went to the Fridge in her room and began to play with Nubah 4's hair. "Because Silly, Its good for you!"

Everyone else went to the fridge. Everyones eyes widened.

"Strawberries? Apples? Bananas? What is this girls problem?" Asked Numbuh 5 out loud.

"Oh Hush! Uh.."

"NUMBUH 5!"

"Oh right!"

"Why does this girl forget MY name and not all of yours?" Numbuh 5 whispered to herself. "Okay," Kuki said randomly. "I am tired So Im going to bed." She pushed everyone outside and slammed the door. "Good-night!"

Everyone looked at the door.

"Somethings wrong with Numbuh 3.." Numbuh 1 said.

"REALLY?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"I say we grab her while shes sleeping and scan her." Numbuh 2 said raising his finger in the air.

"You have a scanner?" Asked Numbuh 5.

"Yes, and I say that we grab her..."

"WE Heard it already numbuh 2, we dont need to hear it again!" interrupted Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 was sleeping and everyone was in Kukis room. Everyone picked her up gently so she wouldn't wake placed her gently on a medal table. "Uh Numbuh 2," Asked numbuh 1.

"Is Numbuh 3 going to be ohkay? This won't hurt her?" Worried Wally asked

"Of course not." He said pushing buttons on the computer. The red scan scanned Kuki.

The computer said loud. "Now scanning, Numbuh 3." Then a picture of Numbuh 3 came up on the computer. It showed red words coming next to it.

"It says here she has been..." Numbuh 2 took another look. "Brainwashed!" Numbuh 2 said sadly.

"Brainwashed?!" The rest asked loudly.

Kuki groaned and they thought she would wake up. They pushed their hands in and out really fast making sure that they would not wake her up. Then all she did was roll over, and they all sighed with relief

"So, how could we fix this?" whispered Numbuh 4.

"I dont have anything for that yet, But I think we can make one up if we hurry."

Then they all got to work. While they were working on their new machine, Numbuh 5 and 4 had to take Kuki back to her room so nothing would get suspicious. When they were done putting Numbuh 3 to sleep, They went back to numbuh 2's room.

"Hows it comin' guys?" Asked Numbuh 5.

"Its goin' good, but we could use some help!" snapped numbuh 2.

"Yeah sorry.." Numbuh 4 said rubbing the back of his the time Kuki woke up, they were finished.

When Kuki woke up, she heard the noise they were making. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth; they were white, like they normally were. She put on her green sweater and her black jeans and went outside. the team covered the machine with a very big pale green sheet.

"Well, That outta do it guys" Numbuh 1 said proudly.

"Yeah, We completed the..." Before Numbuh 2 could finish, Kuki butted in.

"Finished? What did you do without me?" Numbuh 3 asked tilting her head.

The rest of them turned fast and tried to hide the machine.

"Uh, Its uh..." Studdered Numbuh 4.

"Its a suprise!" Yelled Numbuh 5.

"Oh how I do love surprises!" Numbuh 3 clapped and ran out of the door.

"That was close guys, Now, we need to think of a plan to get her in there." Said Numbuh 1.

"I say we take her by force!" Numbuh 4 said squeezing his hands together.

"Numbuh 4!" They all rolled their eyes.

"I was just kiddin', guys!"

Kuki was watching T.V. and then they all came up to her by suprise.

"Hey Kuki! What are you doin...?" They all asked at the same time.

"Oh Hi guys! I was just watching T-"

"That sounds fun.." they all interupted.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes we are..." They all grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Kuki asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" They all said in sync.

Kuki was scwerming trying to escape. They went to Numbuh 2s room and they strapped her down. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Sorry Numbuh 3, we didnt want to do this.." Numbuh 4 looked at her sad. Then walked away.

Numbuh 2's and 1 went to the computer. "Now scanning to change her back."

"What do you mean Chan-" Then Numbuh 3 couldnt speak the rest. The machine put her to sleep.

When Numbuh 3 woke up, the rest of Sector V was by her side. "What just happened?" Asked Numbuh 3.

"Uh, You, Were... Uh..."

"Brainwashed!" Numbuh 5 threw her hands in the air. "Just say Brainwashed!"

Kuki looked confused. "Uh... what did I do...?"

"Well, Whats the last thing you remember?" asked Numbuh 1 while he was fixing his glasses. "Uh , the last thing I remember was Cree giving me some water. It tasted funny, and looked funny."

Numbuh 5 looked suspicious. "Its probably that Sleeping powder I taught her to use! I cant believe Numbuh 5 looked up to her enough to teach her that!"

"Come down Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah Its okay Numbuh 5." Numbuh 3 said getting up. "Well, I better get going to my room.." Numbuh said walking to her room. "Do you think she'll be okay Guys?" Numbuh 4 asked rubbing the back of his head.

Next thing they all heard was a scream. They all ran up to Numbuh 3's room.

"Kuki, Whats wrong?"

"WHATS UP WITH MY ROOM!?" Kuki screamed.

"Oh here we go again." Numbuh 5 said, shaking her head and doing the face-palm.

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
